


Silver Linings and Golden Memories.

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Background though and not graphic, Bittersweet, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: You look back at the man who left the biggest impact on your life.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader





	Silver Linings and Golden Memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wanted some some 30s/40s era Bucky so had to write this, not sure how many chapters it'll be.
> 
> Suffice it to say I do NOT own characters/franchise and I do NOT claim to. I am NOT making money from this and do NOT intend to.
> 
> Trigger warning mentions of past attempted noncon, not graphic though. I don't condone such things but it got the narrative, I also don't condone a very angry Bucky threatening the guy but again fit the narrative.

"He's back to Brooklyn ma, he's home!" You all but screamed as you ran down the stairs, heels clacking on the floor.

"That's wonderful dear, he's was a strapping fella' before but now he's a real hero, give him my love won't you?" Your ma turned back to her pots and pans.

Your heart soared with each step, you briefly smoothed out your skirt and with shaky hands opened the door.

"Oh my..." You were speechless, he was the same man as before tall, eyes like a winters sky but something was off.

You let out the breath you didn't know you were holding and tentatively reached out to touch his shoulder as you ran your hand down his arm you both let out shaky sighs.

"How long's it been?" His voice was hoarser than before and when you felt the tensing of his bicep under your hand your heart hammered. 

"A year...maybe two." You looked away briefly as the sun started to set behind James Buchanan Barnes illuminating him in the last tinge of golden rays before setting completely.

"Seems longer." His face cracked a smile but it wasn't the same one as before this one looked pained almost forced, what had he been through?

"Are you - are you okay Bucky?" You bit your lip and looked at your feet, he'd changed, "Yeah, I'm fine, just swell doll." 

There was an awkward silence, you and Bucky had been close to going steady before he joined the fight against oppression and there was never anything akin to the tension you felt at that very moment.

"Uh so my ma sends her love, you can come and hear her for yourself, she's always cooing over you." You laughed but his jaw was tense.

"I can't really, I just came to say - I don't even know... I thought you might have counted the days for my return but yeah, guess I'm not that memorable to you." He chuckled but it was sickly.

"Bucky no, I did for the first year and a half but my pa told me to cut it out." Your stomach dropped as he caught your eyes, he looked haunted.

He gave a derisive snort, "Your pa never did like me did he?" 

"You know it's not like that he's just old fashioned and -"

He put a hand on your shoulder and pulled you towards him, you nearly tripped as you fell against him muscled chest, "Bucky!" 

Bucky's breath tickled the top of your head as he wrapped his arms around you, "Missed you so much, now let's get out of here." 

He quirked his head towards the entry hall and glanced down at you, you whipped your head around and watched your ma smile sheepishly from where she was peeking.

You smiled and when you looked up and your breath caught in your throat when you saw his face ease and crease with a grin.

"Okay, come on, where we gonna' go?" 

"Anywhere you want doll, anywhere." You decided the diner and then a movie when you reached the diner you smiled and ordered your favorite.

"You sure you don't want anything Bucky?" His intense gaze found yours, he always managed to make goosebumps rise on you and heat pool to your core.

You coughed and looked out of the window, watching the light fade, "Nah I'm okay doll, just as long as you are."

"Uhn okay I won't force you." His eyes held some emotion in them that you couldn't place and you reached out slowly and touched his forearm.

"It's getting dark out already." His voice was rough and you had trouble reconciling this dour man with pain in his eyes to the smirking ladies man of before.

And oh yes you remembered that all the girls had a thing for him, he had a thing for them too, he courted quite a few, you'd known him since school though but he didn't look at you.

"Remember when we were kids and you and Steve tried to help me cram for my assignment after I forgot about it and we got in trouble anyway?" You remembered it fondly, all three of you had almost been caned but Mrs. Partridge went easy on you.

"Yeah and then your pa moved and we didn't see each other for years, it was sad." His expression was overcast again, you'd heard about people coming back from war changed but it hurt to see, you just desperately wanted that light back in his eyes.

"Yeah but I moved back hon, I was gone for what three, four years tops." You smiled again and added, "Anyway you had Steve! How is he?" 

Bucky ran a hand through dark locks as he sighed, "He's great as per usual, perfect hero now though and I thought he was a goody two shoes before." 

He chuckled and you were glad of it, "True but you wouldn't be without him and he wouldn't be without you hon." 

"I like this." It was a simple remark but the way he locked eyes with you and the genuine smile on his face reinforced it.

"I like this too Bucky, it's been too long, we should be getting back soon though." 

His face suddenly fell and your stomach did too, "You don't wanna' go to the flicks with me?" 

"It's not that Bucky, it's just that I expected you back a bit earlier and I ain't very good in the dark, kind of scared, don't laugh." 

Bucky didn't laugh, "Why you suddenly scared of the dark?" His face was serious and his hat that was resting on the table bore the brunt of his iron-grip.

"Ah it's nothin'." You tried to throw him off the scent, if he knew..."Tell me." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

You knew you couldn't lie to Bucky, he was stubborn as a mule, "It really wasn't that bad, just you remember when I came back home after those three years?" 

"Yes." His tone was inquisitive and your heart pounded as you steeled your nerves, "Remember Harold Neal? Before you even noticed me -" 

Bucky butted in, 'I always noticed ya'!" Your heart swelled, and you blushed as you looked at your hands on the table.

"I meant romantically!" He went to interject again but you reached over the table and put your finger to his lips, his eyes went wide and so did yours.

You swallowed past the lump in your throat and sat back but he got the picture as he remained quiet.

"Anyway... he'd always had a thing for me but I was preoccupied so didn't notice him, even when he asked me out, but as soon as you left -" 

You took a deep breath, "He insisted on walkin' me home after my shift at the factory every evening, I thought it was sweet at first but after awhile I didn't...my pa wanted me to make it official with him, said he's an upstanding guy, knows his way around a motor." 

"What did he do?" His voice was almost a growl and the look in Bucky's eyes made you almost regret telling him, "He uh, well we was walkin' through an alley tells me it's a shortcut, he tries to push me against the wall and hike up my skirt, I gave him a swift knee to his...well you know." 

"I'm gonna' beat the crap outta' him." His face was fierce as thunder, "No Bucky! Violence ain't the answer." 

"What you sayin'? That I'm the monster here cause' that doesn't sit right with me darlin'" 

"No Bucky! Calm down." You both stood up, the large man's legs carried him further than yours could as you ran after him.

"That little fuck, who does he think he is?! No one touches my girl." Love bloomed in your chest and you pulled him to you, you didn't care who stared as you stood in his embrace outside of the diner.

"I'm still your girl?" You swallowed past your nerves, "Always my best girl." 

He had to almost bend and you had to tiptoe but you managed to place a long awaited kiss on each other's lips.

They were so soft and he tasted slightly like coffee, you grabbed his bulging biceps and sighed into his kiss as his tongue ran over your bottom lip making it tingle.

There were gasps around you and you had to part, "Let's go somewhere." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave comments/critique/kudos


End file.
